goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 194
The Smell of Sulfur (硫黄のにおい, Iō no Nioi) is the 194th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Kikuta had foresaw that he would have to do battle at night so he wore an eyepatch over his left eye before the sun had set, which allowed him to become adjusted to the dark. He fires off a couple of shots at one of the blind man who barely avoids them and Toni yells at his men to fall back since Kikuta can see them now and to head down to the valley. The Hell Valley is filled with volcanic gas which makes it difficult for Kikuta to spot his preys as he looks around. Toni puts his transmitter device on as he complains about the smell of sulfur and says that he will go live near the ocean once he gets his share of the Ainu gold. As a rock came tumbling down the valley, Kikuta fires several shots from his guns, which allows one of the blind men to hit and ensnare him with his weapon. He then lifts Kikuta up and Toni, using the echolocation from his device, is able to shoot Kikuta in the chest. Meanwhile, Ariko hears gunshots from the direction of Hell Valley. Kikuta is able to shrug off the gunshot and kills the blind man that had attacked him, revealing that his body is covered by Nagant M1895 guns that he had gotten as war trophies from the Russians. The other blind man approaches Kikuta, about to attack him, but Kikuta turns around to find that the blind man had been impaled by Usami's bayonet as he pleads Kikuta not to shoot him. The blind man warns Toni that more soldiers have arrived before Kikuta kills him and Toni notices that Nikaidou has marked him before fleeing. Ariko approaches Kikuta and tells him that what he saw was a tattoo and Kikuta leads the charge against Toni. He turns to Usami and notes that him arriving to help him was a little too on time and realizes that he and Nikaidou knew all along that a tattooed convict was here, to which Usami admits it. Ariko wonders why a tattooed convict would put himself in danger by hiding out at a hot spring resort used by the 7th Division. Meanwhile, Nikaidou recognizes one of the blind men as being the anma that had massaged Usami earlier. Kikuta, Ariko, and Usami follows Toni's footprints to an old mine and Kikuta wonders if there are any other exits inside, which was confirmed by Ariko since he had been inside it as a child. Kikuta warns the others not to light a match as it would make them easy target and tells them to be quiet. However, Usami knocks over an ice stalagmite and is shot in the leg by Toni. Kikuta realizes that there are numerous ice stalagmites on the ground and that they should be extremely cautious in moving around as Toni gloats that he has gotten the upper hand over the 7th Division. Character Appearances *Kikuta *Anji Toni *Ariko *Usami *Kouhei Nikaidou Category:Chapters